where truth or dare leads
by jillybean90
Summary: complete a bit of dodginess really a game of truth or dare the usual riff raff anyways R&R i was going to continue but decided not too SORRY!


A/N well seeing as I forgot that wonderful idea I had for an L/J fanfic here is a one shot unless I decide otherwise, story of truth or dare.

Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Turner, Frank Longbottom sat in the back of the Gryffindor common room one extremely cold snowy December day with the marauders minus peter Pettigrew (A/N Coz I don't like him)

"I am so bored" came Lily's voice over the blizzard outside. "Wanna play a game or something?"

"Snap, Chess, Fire works display, pranks?" James asked

"Nah I was thinking more along the lines of a muggle game!" Lily replied with an unusual glint in her eyes, Dorcas knew exactly what she meant. The girls looked at each other then unexpectedly shouted "TRUTH OR DARE TIME!"

James jumped he had not been expecting this Lily never shouted unless it was at him. "What"

"Truth or Dare you have to answer it only we might readjust the rules a tad so that if you don't complete the dare or lie you get hexed!"

"How will we know if you lie?" Lily muttered a spell "There if you lie you'll turn blue and will only go normal again if you tell the truth then we hex you."

"Yep got it so okay, Remus truth or dare?" James asked

"Dare"

"Set off a dung bomb under that geeky looking first year"

"You read my mind" and with that he very sneakily set off a dung bomb and all the first years suddenly held their nose and yelled at the geek. "I sneaky sneaky" was Remus' comment when he got back.

"Ok now you dare Lily we'll go in a circle"

"Sure, okay Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like James or if you'd prefer Potter?"

"Umm,"

"That's not an answer."

"Fine possibly, maybe, slightly, a lot."

James heart swelled ad Lily blushed.

"Moving right along, Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you slept with Frank?"

Alice blushed, James sighed it wasn't like Lily to ask these sort of questions.

"Yes" both Alice and Frank stared awkwardly at each the each the colour of a sunburnt tomato

"Dorcas? Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Pash Sirius" She leant over and kissed him

"James? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Lily and Lily you cant slap him coz we all know you like him."

Lily who had been sitting on the floor with her back to the wall suddenly had a pair of strong arms pull her over to him, she looked up to see James' lips coming down on hers she shuddered she felt deĵa vu. She realised she had dreamed this for the last couple of weeks her mind was very active as James kissed her. Suddenly their was a prod in her back

"Oi you to break it up can we keep going."

"Oh shit" Lily said James we have patrol (both Lily and James were head boy and girl as everyone who has read the books though and if you haven't read the books what the hell are ya doing here?)

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure" was all Dorcas said "Just another excuse to snog in some deserted classroom, again?"

"What do you mean again I haven't ever kissed James before now?"

"Maybe not literally but yeah you have in you sub conscious dreams, oh James" Dorcas said with a really bad dramatic voice.

"Dorcas stop it." Alice voice came over "Leave her alone."

"See ya's"

"So…" James glanced at Lily.

"You've said that like five times in the last minute James."

"Trying to make conversation it obviously isn't working,"

"Yeah you're not too got at that are you?"

James smiled at her he turned into her lips almost on hers, he turned back away "Maybe we should check the astronomy tower there is always people out of bed up there."

"Yeah whatever." Lily looked away the sound of disappointment in her voice.

James and Lily walked up to the astronomy tower, avoiding peeves destructive behaviour in the transfiguration hallway.

However when they got to the astronomy tower there was surprisingly nobody there

"James?"

"Yeah"

"About earlier when I said I liked you I was serious you have grown up a lot this year I am so proud of you"

James burst out laughing "What" "Nothing, though I'd never in a million years dreamt you'd say that to me of all people."

"Then I guess you never have dreamt I'd do this…" Lily snaked her arms up around James back and kissed him her hands in his hair slowly dropped to run down his back resting on his backside. James had his tightly wrapped around Lily's middle not wanting to let go. They kept kissing and Lily's hands came around to the buckle on James' jeans she carefully unzipped them……

"Huh hmmm, You should probably be getting back to your rooms and staying there" came the old yet powerful voice that was Dumbledore's, "yes sorry professor" James noted the hint of amusement in the old mans voice.

"Lily and James ran back to their Head Dormitories Laughing however what happened when they entered neither of them expected… the sight before them was hilarious Sirius was wearing a pink tutu with his hair tied in two French braids

Lily and James where in hysteria but James finally managed to say "You guys all need to relocate back to Gryffindor Dumbledore's patrolling tonight."

"Oh you two just wanted to finish something?" james looked down his fly was undone " Yeah but seriously he is"

"Oi leave me outta this?"

"Whatever get lost."

"So where were we?" Lily asked James seductively "I think we were about here!" "hmm" he leant over and kissed lily agin. Lilys hands returned to the buckle of james jeans and he was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt…………..

THE END


End file.
